Danger and Destiny
Danger and Destiny is the two-part season finale of Power Rangers: RPM, concluding the five-episode endgame arc. This episode is also the last new episode produced by Disney before Saban re-bought the series rights and it marks the last appearances of Kilobyte, General Crunch and Venjix Virus. Synopsis Part 1 The magnetic blast goes off and all electricity goes out in Corinth. Venjix activates the hybrids and the city is his. The Rangers battle an attack bot but they keep losing rangers. Venjix deletes Gem & Gemma. Dillon struggles with being activated as a hybrid. And Ziggy runs to save Dr. K. This may be the end of Corinth. Part 2 In order to defeat Venjix, another virus will have to be inserted into his system. The Rangers have Tenaya walk back into enemy lines to insert the virus. Meanwhile the Rangers have to hold up against Venjix in a fight. Dr. K is able to reverse Venjix's deletion of the Gold & Silver Rangers. Reunited, they attack Venjix in his weakened state. Venjix is defeated and the war is over. Plot Part 1 The seven face hybrids in the city, they move off and see Venjix on big screens in the air, him saying they are not safe. Ziggy is scared for Dr. K and runs off. A monster corners them off. Dillon feels pain and doesn't morph with the others, he runs off. Dr. K sees the power go back on in her lab. She works on the antidote as she hears banging on the lab doors. The doors are blasted open and Tenaya and Grinders come in and grab Dr. K. Venjix comes in an says he thanks her. She says he has flaws. She learned that the most flawed human are better than him, a machine. Ziggy comes in and Venjix kicks his butt. K goes to him, they are too be taken to the tower. Venjix sucks in all the biofield info from Dr. K's computers and destroys the lab. Dillon comes in struggling and Venjix recognizes him. Dillon faints, Venjix leaves and Dillon injects the virus into himself, destroying the virus hold, he only takes one antidote with him. Meanwhile, the Attackbot grows and the three megazords are called. Dillon hides from Grinders. The bot freezes High Octane and Paleo. Mach flies up in the air and are split apart by the bot but the zords still fight back. The whale zord unfreeze the other two Megazords. They then destroy the Attack Bot. Red jumps out and faces Venjix and battle it out. Venjix asks for him to do it harder, saying he amuses him. He blasts at Scott. Venjix says he can access their biofield, he plans to delete the PaleoMax, and does so, the three zords disappear. The Rangers gasp. Scott de-morphs. The twins say they know what to do. Mach gets in the way of High Octane being deleted, the Mach Megazord splits up and are deleted. Silver and Gold fall down. Venjix says he needs more energy. Kilobyte watches from the tower that the twins are being deleted. The twins de-morph and they start glowing the deletion glow as Scott watches. Flynn and Summer run to the twins as they disappear. Gem and Gema dispense their last words and disappear. Summer cries into Flynn's arms. Kilobyte plans to delete Tenaya. Dillon finds Dr. K, Ziggy, and Tenaya going to a building. Dillon reports to the trio. They report about the twins, Dillon says he is sorry, saying there is no time to feel sorry. Flynn says he has no heart. Dillon says Dr. K and Ziggy are about to be next. Ziggy breaks himself and K free from the lock they have. He has no plan, she thinks up of a plan. Kilobyte comes up to Tenaya, saying the plan has changed, saying she is the one leaving. Her weapon is deleted. Grinders come to her aid and Kilobyte beats them up. Tenaya and Kilobyte then fight. Dillon arrives and fights Kilobyte. Ziggy, K, and Tenaya watch. They spot the antidote on the floor. Ziggy says he has a plan. Tenaya grabs Dillon's weapon, using him as a shield. Kilobyte says they are a dysfunctional family. K distracts Kilobyte, Ziggy gets the antidote, Dillon injects Tenaya. Kilobyte blasts at Dillon, Dillon makes the shield. He falls, Tenaya struggles on the floor. The Ranger trio destroy Kilobyte with their bazooka. Summer goes to the injured Dillon. Tenaya reverts to 'normal.' Grinders arrive. Summer tells Tenaya to go with them. Back at the lab, Tenaya listens to the locket in front of a sleeping Dillon and remembers Dillon telling Tenaya he is her brother. K says he is in a coma, like a computer shutting down and will recover. She says she forgot how to be human, but remembers when she looks at him. Flynn asks Scott if he is crazy, that two megazords and two Rangers are gone. They are only four Rangers now with Dillon in a coma. K says when they morph, he can delete them. Flynn says they can use a magnetic field, K says they need a bigger one to do so. K says Venjix is a virus, best way to deal with a virus with another virus. Summer says they walk right in. Summer talks to Tenaya, Venjix still thinks Tenaya is Tenaya. Tenaya says she doesn't know who she is. She can't leave Dillon, as he never left her. Flynn says if she wants to save him, she has to save them. Part 2 Tenaya enters a room with K. K downloads a new virus into Tenaya's memory drive. Summer notices that Scott's morpher glows. Military code from his dad. He is in Sector 12, Quad 5. Ziggy is to guard K, she doesn't like that idea, saying she ended up in a cave last time he protected her. Tenaya goes to the tower. At a factory, Hybrids are being labeled by Grinders, Scott poses as one and beats up the Grinders. Scott, Summer, and Flynn fight Grinders. Mason and Scott meet up. Tenaya tells everyone to get out in the tower, locking the doors. The trio fight the Grinders as Mason gets the human prisoners out. The Grinders back up, Venjix arrives. Scott asks to morph, they can't. Venjix wants them to join them or be destroyed. Summer says that doesn't sound like living. Tenaya is done with he virus, she asks K to disconnect, K says not yet, she wants to see what is buried in there. She then finds the Ranger stuff. Ziggy was looking for food in the garage but finds Grinders. Venjix sends a blow to the trio---K clears it to morph—they of course Morph. The fog clears and the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers are safe. Ziggy continues fighting Grinders and morphs into Ranger Green. Red fights Venjix. Venjix plans to delete them. The Grinders are instead deleted. Ziggy falls. Venjix strikes the tower. Tenaya goes down. Crunch enters. Dillon wakes up, conveniently. He catches up, seeing K and Tenaya on the screen. He pushes Ziggy aside and races off in his car. K tells Ziggy to help her. Crunch blasts through and calls Tenaya a traitor. They fight. The trio continue fighting Venjix, Blue & Yellow go down. Ziggy removes a panel that was for the Ranger suits. K brings back Silver and Gold into the display case. The trio gets up and attack Venjix at once. He backs up and blasts at them. Their helmets comes off. Venjix says he can't be defeated. Venjix talks to K directly, saying she lost. Ziggy looks as the Silver and Gold arrive and leave. The trio looks up and it is the Gold and Silver Zords. They blast the tower off. Dillon has arrived and fights Crunch. The tower falls, Dillon grabs Tenaya and they take out the parachute. The trio run for cover as the tower directly falls on top of Venjix. Gem and Gema have a happy reunion with trio. Later, Hicks and some of Mason's soldiers go out of Cornith dome and check the oxygen. Mason wants Scott to command the eagle squad. K checks Tenaya's eye implants, doesn't know how long they will last. Flynn says he and his dad are building new computer systems for the city. Gem and Gema will also be in the eagle squad. K wants their morphers, Ziggy and K are starting a school for kids. She calls him Ziggy, because he is not a series operator anymore. Summer says there is a world waiting to be rebuilt. Scott tells Dillon he better not be getting a call to go save his butt. Ziggy and Dillon share a hug. K gives Dillon and Tenaya the locket, they say to keep it. Dillon, Summer and Tenaya leave. Ziggy puts his arm around K's shoulder and she smiles. Dillon stops his car, they all get out to a flower, Dillon puts water on it. They find more little flowers and then over a stoop, many more flowers, a lake and mountain. Also, an ominous ending, with a red glowing light being hauled away in a case by Dr. K. Cast * Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) * Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) * Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) * Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) * Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) * Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) * Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) * Olivia Tennet as Doctor K * Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) * James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman * Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 * Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) * Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks * Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte (Voice) * Mia Koning as Vasquez * ??? as Final Attack Bot (Voice) Cells (Part 1) * Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #10 Paleozord, Engine Cell #11 Paleozord, Engine Cell #12 Paleozord, and Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Eagle Racer and Road Blaster) * Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) * Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) * Ranger Operator Series Green - N/A * Ranger Operator Series Black - N/A * Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) * Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) Cells (Part 2) * Ranger Operator Series Red - N/A * Ranger Operator Series Blue - N/A * Ranger Operator Series Yellow - N/A * Ranger Operator Series Green - N/A * Ranger Operator Series Black - N/A * Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper) * Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet) Notes *this is the last Power Rangers episode to premiere on ABC Kids. * This marks the final appearance of the High Octane Megazord, Mach Megazord & PaleoMax Megazord. * Gem and Gemma become the third and fourth rangers after Kendrix from Lost Galaxy and Mack from Operation Overdrive to "die" in the line of duty as Venjix "deletes" them. However, like Kendrix and Mack, they are revived before the end of the final episode. * Kilobyte only appears in part one as the rangers destroy him. * This episode was originally the series finale of Power Rangers. However in May 2010, another season, Power Rangers Samurai was confirmed after Saban's reacquiring of the franchise. * It is unknown if the Venjix menace is over, due to the fact that in the last scene a red light, similar to Venjix's cyclops appearance appears in Scott's morpher. * Ziggy remains unmorphed throughout Part I, while Dillon remains unmorphed throughout Part II. * General Crunch was never seen destroyed on screen, but was killed during the command tower's fall. * This was the fourth finale that was intended to be the end of Power Rangers, preceded by Doomsday, Countdown to Destruction and The End of the Power Rangers. * Part 2 marks the 700th episode of Power Rangers. * This is the last Power Rangers episode to air in the 2000s. * This episode marks the last unmorphed appearances of the RPM Rangers besides Gemma and Gem. Gemma would reappear in "Outfoxed" disguised as a cloaked figure along with Wes and Koda (also in disguise as cloaked figures) and will physically appear in "Dimensions in Danger". Gem would reapear in "Its Boom Time" Scott would reappear in "Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie" in full costume as Ranger Operator Series Red. He along with the other RPM Rangers would appear morphed in Legendary Battle. * This also marks the final appearances of Doctor K, Colonel Mason Truman, Tenaya 7, and Corporal Hicks. * This is the last Power Rangers episode to be aired in standard definition, and in 4:3. * This is also the last Power Rangers episode to use the Jetix logo. See Also (Kilobyte defeated) (fight footage & story) (story) (story) Category:Episode Category:Season Finales Category:RPM Category:Multi-Part Episode